Eddie The Crocodile (Series)
Eddie The Crocodile is an early input on the Hexagon series, and is no longer running. The series has inhabited mainly by books, but recieved short animations and a single comic. Origins Eddie The Crocodile was amongst one of the first series' created by E.L.I. (Elephant's Long Ivory), later re-named Supersilver504 Productions. In specific, it was the third series created by E.L.I., before it was Blue-Bird and The Adventures Of Purr The Cat. Eddie was also the first series that contained animation. Devolpment The actual release date is unknown for the Eddie The Crocodile series. Silver Hank says in this phrase, "Many people ask me when Eddie The Crocodile was released. Well, the answer to that depends, but it was around 2004.". While he doesn't answer the question directly, it gives us the gist. However, on the front of the original, first copy of the series, there is a message at the bottom that reads "2010/2011, E.L.I.", so the release date remains a mystery. The series itself started off as something called "Pengly The Penguin". It did not have much information before being scrapped, but the general gist of the series consists of a penguin named Pengly, who went against an evil penguin (in which had no name, as the series was scrapped on short notice), and Pengly did so with the help of a fish who swam in a moving, roboitic fish-tank. The series later became scrapped, and was turned into Eddie The Crocodile. Pengly turned into Pengu, the main enemy of Eddie The Crocodile. Very few simularties lie between the two series', but a theme or two did get transitioned. List of Current Products in The Series *Eddie The Crocodile: The Book Series: The "Sizey" Begging Volume One (Chapter Book, Status: Complete) *Eddie The Crocodile: The Book Series (English Edition): Volume Two (Chapter Book, Status: Scrapped) *Eddie The Crocodile: Legends: Volume 1 (Chapter Book, Status: Unknown) *Eddie The Crocodile: Volume One (Comic Book, Status: Scrapped) *Eddie The Crocodile: Handbook: Volumes 1-2 (Handbook, Status: Unknown) *Eddie Shorts (Short Animated Feature, Status: A fair amount of episodes released) General Plot of the Series The story takes place on Planet Tree, a planet that, the handbook states, is a mixture between two planets, brought together with technology, the planets forming the shape of a tree. Eddie lives in Light City, in an apartment. The ruler of the land (It never claims how much land) lives on the island of Shrink, a location that is a large distance from any known location on Tree. The closest known location is Seashell, a beach in which is located 3 days away from Shrink. There are giant cats and dogs that roam Light City, and the story describes them as "Dogs and cats that breath fire", and "Big dogs and cats", and their names aren't revealed in the storyline. The leader of these creatures is called The Big One. Please view the serperate storylines by clicking on the series in which you would like to see in the "List of Current Products in The Series" section. Modern Day The Eddie Crocodile series has evolved into a differernt series called Hexagon, a series in which takes place after Eddie The Crocodile, with the same characters and themes. Hexagon is still active to this day, and Silver Hank is planning on releasing Hexagon Origins (Title Under Devolpment), in which has the same plot from Eddie The Crocodile, but with greater detail, and what he claims to be "Added Events." As for Eddie The Crocodile, there is no possible way to read or watch the original series anymore, but Silver Hank recently claimed "As it turns out, I do have some copies of the originals left. It is possible for me to make some kind of remastered edition containing the original text, but I do not have anything in mind for now. But if you are interested, keep your eyes open. It is very well possible."